


telepathy

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: It's a blessing and a curse to know what your partner is thinking.





	telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> women-inthe-sequel asked: "things you said under your breath" for a pairing of your choice!

Carl pushed himself out of the cabinet. “What was that?”

Tom leaned his hip against the island counter, a book in his hand that he was pretending to read. He smiled innocently.

_“Tooooom.”_

He flipped a page of his book. “I said nothing snide about your handyman abilities.”

Carl rubbed a bruise on his forehead. The pipes rattled behind him and the sink made a groaning sound somewhere deep inside its guts. “You think I can’t tell after all these years when you’re being sarcastic under your breath? Being around the children only makes you more obvious.”

Tom flipped another page, silent but his thoughts were loud in the connection between them.

Carl picked up a dirty hand-towel and chucked it at his partner.


End file.
